Desmond, the savior
by Whisperer of Shadows
Summary: The new Greenie is a bit odd, his name is Desmond, and on his first day he hit Newt. He also is strangely fascinated by the blood house. But there is something wrong with him, his dreams seem too real to be dreams, but too strange to be memory's. Everything is about to change for the Gladers. (There will be slash, be warned. There will be both book and movie aspects.)
1. Welcome to the Glade

HI! This is my first story for Maze Runner, and my first story on this account. So yay!

This will be slight AU for Maze Runner and slight AU for Assassin's Creed. As Desmond is alive and a teen. (yes, he is an assassin still)

Anyway, this is kind of a Book/movie fusion. I'm going to have some of the characters more like they were in the movie, because I liked them better in the movie. I'm sorry if the first chapter is confusing. The beginning is always the hardest to write. So please enjoy! And review, tell if you liked it, hated it, loved it, ect.

* * *

Pain

A bright light.

A voice yelling.

No, multiple voices.

_Where am I_

Pain.

A harsh grinding sound.

Moving.

_What's happening._

A flash of light.

Agony.

Darkness.

The dark haired boy shot awake with a gasp. He looked around. He was in a metal box, it was moving upwards slowly, but surely. He felt claustrophobic, trapped. Before the panic consumed him, he sat down, drawing in deep breaths. He tried to remember where he was, what was happening. But he kept drawing a blank. Try as hard as he could, he didn't remember anything. He tried to take in his surroundings, but there was no light in the cool blackness. He stayed laying against the wall and waited for the box to finish its journey to... Wherever it was going.

What seemed like hours later, the box slowed down, and a wailing alarm sounded outside. A loud clanging, and the sound of doors moving alerted him to the box being opened. The boy covered his eyes and hissed when the top of the box was thrown open, bathing him in sunlight. His eyes felt like they were on fire for a few moments, before they started to adjust.

"Coulda given me some warning" He muttered, voice laced with sarcasm.

As he looked up, he could see several people leaning over the top of the box, saying things that didn't make sense, and laughing. The new boy was confused, who used words like 'shuck' 'greenie' and 'shank'?

He startled as a rope was dropped down.

"Hey, get up here Green Bean, we don't have all day." An irate, scratchy voice sounded from above.

"Shut it shuck face" A different voice demanded.

The new comer shrugged and grabbed the rope, hauling himself out of the box. As he stood up on the ground, he was surrounded by people. He could now see that they were all teenagers of various ages, race, height, and shape.

He looked past the boys, checking his surroundings. He was in a large field, that seemed to be divided into four parts. In one part, there was a large amount of plants, another filled with animals and an ominous building. In one corner was a dark looking forest. On each of the four sides there was a large wall, made of stone and partly covered in ivy. In the middle of each wall, there was a large gap, he couldn't see what lay beyond the gap, but he had a bad feeling about it.

The boy was startled out of his observation by the teens surrounding him, they were laughing and talking, gesturing at him. It was a little overwhelming.

He felt more then saw a hand reaching for his shoulder, and acted on instinct he didn't remember having. He grabbed the unknown persons arm, and rotated to the left, bringing his left elbow into the teens ribcage, quickly releasing his arm and turning to face the now winded blond.

He heard gasps of surprise from all around, mixed with a few whistles of approval. He was grabbed by several of the boys, he tried to fight, but he was still dazed and confused. He saw a dark skinned, older teen, probably about 17, lean down and help the blond up.

"You alright Newt?"

"Yeah, the shuck-face has good aim though" the blond spoke with a accent that the boy couldn't place.

The dark skinned teen turned around to face the new boy.

"Calm down Greenie, lets try this again. What's your name?"  
The dark haired boy thought for a moment before responding slowly

"Desmond."

"How did you do that?"  
"I don't know" he responded honestly.

"Well then Desmond, I think before we get to the tour, we need to get a few things straightened up. You can't go around attacking other Gladers. So if we let you go, are you gonna attack again, or do we need to leave you in the slammer for a night?"  
Desmond wasn't sure what the slammer was, but he decided it didn't sound like fun.

"Okay, sure, but tell these idiots to let go of me, would ya?" The other boy sighed, and nodded to the living restraints.

"Welcome to the Glade Green Bean, I'm Alby. Now hurry up, I don't have all day." He walked off, not waiting to see if Desmond was following. Before he turned, the boy saw the look of suspicion that tinted Alby's gaze when he looked at Desmond.

Desmond quickly caught up with Alby, drawing in a quick breath before launching a verbal volley of questions at the other boy.

"Where are we, what is this place, why do you all talk so weird-" his questions were interrupted by Alby shoving a hand over his mouth.

"Listen Greenie, I'm going to give you the tour, and you will not talk until the end. I don't have time for all your questions. Do you understand"  
Desmond nodded slowly, annoyed at this boy. Who did he think he was? And what was wrong with being curious.  
"Okay, good."

And with that, Desmond was shown around. He was morbidly fascinated by the blood house. The rest didn't really make an impression. The homestead was impressive though, for a building made by teenagers. Desmond was quite proud of himself, he had managed to not ask questions. Although as they approached the kitchen area, he had to ask a single question.

"Whats with the gaps in the walls?" Alby turned towards him, face darkening.

"There are three rules that you have to follow. Don't hurt another Glader, we all have to trust each other. Do your part, we don't have have time for slackers. And the most important. Don't go past those walls. Ever."

"Why not?"

"Just don't" Alby snapped.

They were interrupted by the boy Desmond had knocked the wind out of. He walked up, obviously limping. The new boy vaguely wondered what was causing the limp. Desmond remembered hearing his name, but didn't remember what it was.

"Alby, done with the tour yet?" the blond smiled cheerily, "did you manage to avoid scaring the klunk out of our new greenie?"

"Yes, and yes. What do you want Newt?" Alby said, annoyance still obvious. Newt ignored it in favor of turning to Desmond.

"So Greenie, ready to get settled in?" the boy seemed friendly, despite Desmond attacking him.

"Uh, sure. Sorry about attacking you earlier." he responded sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again."  
Desmond say Alby's face darken out of the corner of his eye. He obviously was less then happy about the Greenie's violent outburst.

"Go to the homestead, Chuck is there to help you settle in. Tomorrow you start working, on day with each of the Keepers, we'll see what your good at Green Bean." Newt said. Desmond nodded and walked back to the Homestead.

As he walked in he was met by several suspicious looks. It seemed word had gotten around of the Greenie attacking Newt. The awkward silence dragged on, until Desmond broke it.  
"What, is there something on my face?" the awkward silence was broken by a few chuckles and one snort of derision, but it worked to break everyone out of the awkwardness and they all returned to what they were doing.

A short, young, boy approached Desmond. "Hi, I'm Chuck, so your the new Greenie"

"Yep, I guess I am. Newt told me to find you?" the newbie trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'll show you where to sleep, come on."  
Desmond followed the younger boy. He was very aware of the stares coming from the other boys, he simply chose to ignore it.

* * *

And that's chapter! Don't worry, I have plenty more planned. Like Desmond getting into a fight.


	2. Welcome to the Glade part II

So, here is chapter 2, enjoy! And feel free to drop a review. So, just to clarify. Gally will be way more his movie self, because I have plans for him. And I prefer him in the movies, he was more likable. The dream scenes are from the first game, not all are word for word.

_Italics-_ Dream.

Love, I regret everything. NOT

* * *

By the time dinner came around, Desmond felt like his ears were bleeding from all the talking Chuck had done. The kid was nice, and meant well, but he talked way to much according to the other teen.

As they walked into the dining hall, all the Greenie wanted to do was sleep, tomorrow he started working with the other Gladers according to Newt. He was excited about working in the blood house, call him weird, but he felt like he could do that easily. If he was asked what job he really, really did not want, he would respond without hesitation track-hoes, that looked like a whole new level of mind numbingly dull.

As the sun set, he heard a rumbling sound, the ground seemed to shake. "Whats happening?" he half shouted to Chuck, his eyes wide.

"Watch" the former Greenie said, pointing to the west wall of the Glade. Desmond watched in disbelieve as the gap in the middle slowly closed as one side moved in toward the other.

"That... Should not be possible." He stuttered out.  
"That is why your not allowed out of the walls, they close every night and open up every morning."

"Whats out there?" Desmond was curious, Chuck shrugged and dragged him in the direction that delicious aromas were wafting from. The Greenie filed away his questions, he would ask someone tomorrow.

But, the excitement wasn't done for Desmond yet. As he walked into the dinning hall, he was again stared at by everyone. He glared at some of them, and they all turned back to their meals.  
"Huh, so glares work better then being funny. Good to know." Chuck laughed at that.

Desmond and Chuck grabbed their food, and he was dragged to a table currently occupied by Newt and a few other boys he didn't know.

"Hey, Greenie, hows your first day?"the blond asked cheerfully.

"umm, good I guess. Is it normal for everyone to stare this much though?"

Several of the boys laughed.

"These shuck-faces probably just wonder if your going to try and attack them too."

"Nah, not unless they try to take my food" The newbie said cheerfully, digging in heartily. He was starving!

The conversation flowed around him as he ate his meal, but he noticed someone glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under. He turned to see a large, blond boy glaring at him. He gave a little wave, and the other boy snorted and returned to his meal.

"Whats with that dude?" He asked Newt, gesturing vaguely to the boy glaring at him.

"That's Gally, he's the keeper of the Builders"

"Keeper?"

"Keepers are in charge of the others."  
"So whats his problem with me?"

"He's probably suspicious, not many Greenies come up swinging like you did" Newt remarked.

Desmond's face lit up with a evil smirk, "I think I can make him stop staring." He turned toward the offender, and called out,

"See something you like? I hope you plan on getting me dinner first." The newbie sat down, watching as Gally turned bright red. Though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, Desmond guessed both. The Keeper glared at Desmond before stomping out of the dinning area.

Newt spluttered as he coughed up the water he had just drunk. "You might regret doing that Greenie, Gally can hold a grudge."

"Eh, maybe, it was worth watching his face turn red though." Desmond grinned. The table cheered him. He spent the rest of dinner listening in on others conversations and eating.

Desmond slowly crawled into his bed roll, that first day had been exhausting. His last conscious thought was 'I hope I end up being a slicer'.

_Bright lights. Heat._

"_Novice, what have you found out"_

_a voice, not his own, but coming from his body replied_

"_Maj Addin is holding a public execution tomorrow, one of us will be killed. I will attack while he is distracted."_

"_Safety and peace"_

"_I will have neither if you keep bothering me Novice" A harsh voice, full of hate and pain._

"_Altair, can you lend a hand? Perhaps a blade?"_

_~  
__"__You'd kill people simply for believing differently from you?"_

"_Of course not! I killed them because I could! Because it was fun! Do you know what it feels like to determine another man's fate? And did you see the way the people cheered? The way they feared me? I was like a God!"  
~_

He shot awake with a gasp. His dreams seemed so vivid, like memories, but they didn't feel right, they didn't feel like his memories. He noticed someone standing over him, he looked up, it was Alby.

"Time to see what your good at Greenie." Desmond nodded and stood up. He was ready, he would think over his weird dreams later.

* * *

Yes, Gally will be talking to Desmond about that embarrassing little scene. And it may or may not involve blood and fists.


	3. The fight

Hi! Sorry for the kind of short chapter. I was excited to post it, so I couldn't wait until I had more.

Note: I'm not going to waste grey cells trying to keep everyone perfectly in character. I am going with what I gathered from the books/movie/games of each character. Also, anyone wanna guess who is going to be paired? I would love to see who you think it would be.

On with the story!

* * *

"So, who am I starting with? Please tell me its not the track-hoes!" Desmond asked.

"You'll be starting with the builders."  
Desmond sighed. Someone hated him. First day and he would be working with his least favorite person, Gally. He grinned evilly at the idea of annoying the sour faced boy more.

"Okay, sounds like fun." the newbie smiled.

Alby was unnerved. He had hoped to throw the Greenie a bit with that, see what happened. He was a quick adjuster, that was for sure. And that grin made the dark skinned boy feel unsafe.

Desmond's stomach rumbled loudly, interrupting Alby's thoughts.  
"Umm. Can I have breakfast first?" The teen asked hopefully.

"That is the plan." Alby lead him to the dinning hall, where Chuck and Newt waved at him, grinning. Desmond grinned back, grabbed a plate and sat down with them.

"Who are you working with first Des?" Chuck asked. The afore mentioned teen smiled at the nickname.

"The builders."

"What? Gally's gonna kill you after yesterday." the smaller teen gasped.  
"Nah, Gally knows better then to attack another Glader" Newt said, though he looked a bit worried.

Breakfast was a hurried meal, before everyone hurried of to their work. Alby called Gally, who had been covertly glaring at Desmond all mealtime, and the Greenie over.

"Desmond is going to work with the builders first, be nice." With that Alby walked off.

"Hello, my dear eye stalker." the new teen smiled, winking cheekily at Gally.

The keeper of the builders ground his teeth together, his fists clenching tightly. "Shut up, and follow me" he managed to spit out, hatred radiating off his body. They both walked toward a small group of teens, the builders Desmond presumed. They all nodded, staring suspiciously at the Greenie.

"Okay, all you Shanks go finish fixing the hole in the fences, I'll be finishing the Bloodhouse pens with the Greenie. He should be able to pass tools correctly at least." They all snickered at his lame (in Desmond's opinion) mock. The other builders scattered and went to the fence, carrying various tools.

"Come on Greenie, I don't have all day" Gally grumbled.

"Getting me all alone now are ya? How about you get me dinner first?" Desmond said, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.  
"One more word shank, and I will knock you down." The Keeper ground out, obviously not amused by the newbies antics. "Your not being funny. And I don't like you, or your annoying jokes. I should beat you for what you pulled last night. Alby should have thrown you in the slammer for attacking Newt."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." The grin he was sporting made Gally stop walking, and turn toward him.

"What do you mean you didn't realize?" He questioned suspiciously. The Greenie's face seemed to split apart in a unsettling grin.

"That you care so much about Newt. I promise, I'm not making any moves on your boy, don't worry, he's not really my-" Before he would finish, a fist met his jaw, knocking him down.

"I warned you newbie!" Gally was practically foaming at the mouth. Desmond threw out his leg, hitting the builder in the leg, knocking him down as well. He suddenly felt a need to fight, and he didn't care to fight that instinct. The builder threw himself at the newbie, throwing another punch. This time Desmond saw it coming and ducted the blow, throwing a straight punch into the Keeper's stomach. He heard a grunt before Gally kneed him hard in his chest. The breath left his chest in a rush.

The two boys rolled around, punching and kicking, neither asking nor giving quarter. They vaguely heard yells, and people surrounding them, but they were both too involved in the moment. They noticed when hands force-able separated them. They both struggled to restart the fight, but neither could get out.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? I left you two alone for a few minutes!" They heard Newt's exasperated voice.

"This bloody shank wouldn't shut up, its his fault." Gally shouted, his face bright red, blood leaking from a scrape on his forehead and cheek. He had a red spot forming around his eye that would definitely bruise. Desmond felt quite satisfied.

"Gally, you should know better. And I expected more of Desmond." They looked up as Alby walked into the circle. Both boys tried to argue, but the leader wouldn't hear it.

"Put them both in the Slammer. Two days, no food." the dark skinned boy ordered. "They can settle their differences there."  
Desmond glared. Great, two days without food stuck with the prince of humorless assholes. Sounded nice and relaxing his inner sarcasm thought.

As they were marched to the Slammer by the Baggers, he was made aware of the sore spots. Gally had managed a few good hits. He guessed he had a sprained wrist, a split lip, and several bruises that would not doubt look spectacular on his chest and shin. Gally didn't look much better.

The Slammer was a small hole in the ground, with a single broken chair, with a pane of glass in the door. They were unceremoniously dumped in, and the door was locked behind them. Desmond sat against the wall, grunting in pain.

"So" he started, "that was fun."

"Shut up" Gally growled. They both settled into silence.

'This will be a looong two days' Desmond thought sadly.

* * *

There you go, the fight between Gally and Desmond. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review! I love hearing what you people have to say. If anyone is actually reading this and I'm not just talking to myself via text.

Hmm, I wonder if when he was new, Newt was called the Newtbie. See what I did there?


End file.
